The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to devices and methods to compensate for image color variance due to display temperatures.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such displays typically provide a display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods.
As may be appreciated, the thermal distribution of a display of an electronic device may be non-uniform. For example, certain portions of the display may be positioned near heat producing components of the electronic device (e.g., processors, power supplies, batteries, integrated circuits, etc.) and such portions of the display may be exposed to greater heat than other portions of the display. As the thermal distribution of the display varies between portions of the display, the thermal distribution may affect an image color shown on the display so that the image color varies between such portions. For example, a central portion of the display may display white properly, while a border (e.g., edge) portion of the display positioned near heat producing components of the electronic device may undesirably display the white with a color tint (e.g., yellow, blue, red, etc.).